Let's Talk
by poli.fowl
Summary: Passar uma temporada na casa (ou mansão) dos Senju não é tão ruim quanto parece. Principalmente se você tiver certos interesses. "Let's Talk" é uma coleção de alguns momentos na vida dos personagens da mansão, com cenários diferentes e talvez algumas tensões no mundo dos negócios e da política. Tobirama/OC (AU)
1. argumentos (1)

**Título:** Let's Talk (Sobre Nós)

 **Gênero:** Romance; Universo Alternativo.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Sinopse:** Passar uma temporada na casa (ou mansão) dos Senju não é tão ruim quanto parece. Principalmente se você tiver certos interesses...

"Let's Talk" é uma coleção de alguns momentos na vida dos personagens da mansão, com cenários diferentes e talvez algumas tensões no mundo dos negócios e da política. O romance é o principal, mas não significa que não podemos ver alguns dos personagens e conflitos na próspera cidade de Konoha.

 **Nota da Autora:** Eu precisava escrever uma fanfic Tobirama/OC em algum momento da minha vida e essa é basicamente um monte de pequenos relatos do mesmo universo alternativo. Ou seja, capítulos pequenos, outros grandes, e-mails, mensagens, essas coisas. Help.

A fanfic também está sendo postada no Wattpad, meu user é more-arty. Qualquer problema e erro, me avisem. Beijos

* * *

 **argumentos (1)**

Uma regra geral diz que os Uzumaki são "osso duro de roer", e ninguém gosta de admitir isso em voz alta por que provavelmente isso iria trazer uma onda de ira e de azar para sua vida. Sendo de uma das famílias poderosas da cidade de Konoha e agora composta por poucos integrantes, principalmente por causa de algumas doenças e do recente controle de natalidade, posso confirmar em parte essa regra por que tecnicamente eu sou uma Uzumaki. Metade, pelo menos.

Só vamos admitir que os Senju e os Uchiha também se encaixam nessa regra e talvez sejam até piores. As duas famílias viviam em pé de guerra, ou literalmente uma guerra na indústria, nos escritórios, e etc. Tirando quem sabe o marido da minha prima Mito, Hashirama Senju, um cara legal e assertivo que evita a todo custo criar algum tipo de problema entre os integrantes das famílias, algo que ele e minha adorável parenta têm em comum.

Quando fui convidada e aceita para passar alguns meses na mansão do casal nunca imaginei que tudo seria tão estranho e "normal". Eu esperava alguma emoção, devo admitir. Do tipo festas no final de semana e jantares fabulosos. No mínimo alguns encontros esporádicos com pessoas que só iam a sua casa se realmente valesse a pena (ou alguma vantagem). Não que eu goste desse tipo.

Também preciso confessar que odiava isso quando pequena, as festas, e era basicamente arrastada pela minha mãe. Não tinha motivos para ficar no meio de um monte de adultos irritantes, dando sorrisos falsos e fingindo que estava me divertido.

Agora tenho motivos e ainda desgosto.

\- Você está entediada, eu imagino. - Mito disse sem tirar os olhos de uma edição incrivelmente linda do livro Norte Sul da Elizabeth Gaskell. Ela queria me forçar a ler desde que eu cheguei, mas não tive ainda a disposição para isso. Não estava com muita vontade de ler.

\- Você sabe o porquê. - Respondi, deitando de lado no tapete da sala enorme. Tinha pelo menos três sofás extremamente confortáveis beges, com um lustre incrível feito de cristais. As paredes eram um pouco mais escuras e com grandes janelas que davam para o jardim do lado, era uma sala usada apenas para encontros com alguns dos poderosos. Tinham armários feitos de carvalho cheios de livro e uma lareira que estava nas minhas costas e graças aos céus desligada por que fazia um calor irritante.

\- Você só está aqui há algumas semanas. Não vamos fazer nenhum evento, ainda não é o momento. - Ela disse nem um pouco se importando com a careta que fiz. Na verdade Mito quase sempre não dava muito importância para minhas reações. Sem contar que quando estava na presença de pessoas "importantes" tinha uma postura de etiqueta inquebrável, mas na maior parte do tempo em casa era uma jovem mulher ruiva com uma risada engraçada e que adorava comentários divertidos e inteligentes. - Por que você não sai e encontra com seus amigos? Não se sinta presa aqui em casa.

Senti uma leve mudança no seu tom de voz.

\- Eles estão de férias em algum lugar e os outros estão trabalhando.

\- É o que você deveria fazer. - Uma voz masculina disse da entrada da porta.

Maravilha, era só o que faltava.

\- Oh, você está certo. - Disse me sentando e estalando os dedos. Quase sempre eu o ignorava, e ele o mesmo. - Eu acho que mais algumas férias fariam bem.

Tobirama me olhou com desprezo e balançou a cabeça antes de ir a uma das estantes pegar um livro antigo e pesado.

\- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. - Ele retrucou entre os dentes.

Enquanto eu observava suas costas percebi que ele era provavelmente a única pessoa que ficava bem de cabelos brancos prateados. Era estranho vê-lo com roupas simples de casa, quando ele quase sempre parecia mais arrumado do que deveria. Mesmo quando não era sua intenção e talvez fosse o cabelo... Hipótese idiota.

\- Mas acho que seria melhor você ir para umas sabe. Tirar todo esse o mau humor e rancor do coração. - Falei ignorando seu comentário.

O observei apertar a mandíbula com um sorriso. Ele acabou saindo sem dizer nada e eu voltei a me deitar com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

\- Uma hora ele vai explodir com você, Ayame. - Mito disse do sofá. Pela voz eu podia sentir que ela estava tentando segurar o riso. De alguma forma concordava com o que disse.

\- Ele não deveria ter desligado meu som na sexta.

\- Você estava ouvindo no último volume e o quarto dele é no mesmo corredor.

Dei de ombros e fechei os olhos. Nem sabia que ele estava casa, não era culpa minha. O que basicamente não tira a pontada de culpa que sentia por ter feito aquilo. Digo, eu era uma convidada, quase agregada completa nas últimas semanas, mas isso não desconta o fato de que ele estava ali há mais tempo.

Mas Tobirama não precisa saber o que eu acho.


	2. por que junto com os Senju? (2)

**por que junto com os Senju? (2)**

 _Algumas semanas atrás..._

O aeroporto tinha bem mais gente do que normalmente tem antes de começarem as férias escolares oficiais ou os próximos feriados. A maioria das pessoas era composta por casais solteiros e solitários homens e mulheres de negócios. O que dava um aspecto deprimente nos desembarques, nem mesmo tinham familiares com cartazes e gritando o nome dos recém-chegados.

O vôo demorou algumas horas e a mudança de tempo de Suna comparada com Konoha era alarmante, principalmente por que dava para sentir pela umidade que chovia. Depois de sair há uma hora do avião eu estava sentada em um dos cinco cafés do lugar quase dormindo. Tentei decidir se iria ou não ligar para os meus pais e pedir para passar alguns dias em casa até encontrar algum apartamento decente quando recebi uma ligação curiosa.

\- Ayame? - A voz feminina perguntou meio incerta.

Quem mais poderia ser? Pensei.

\- Mito Uzumaki-Senju. Qual a honra de sua ligação?

Ela deu uma risada meio abafada antes de responder:

\- Você já chegou à cidade?

\- Sim. Sã e salva. - Respondi meio sem emoção.

Na tv suspensa do café passava o jornal local com algumas cenas sobre a reforma de alguns centros médicos. A visão ficou meio turva e tentei não abrir a boca por causa do sono. Nem mesmo tinha pedido um café.

\- Hm... A tia sabe que você chegou?

\- Falei com ela ontem sobre o horário.

Não foi uma ligação muito animadora. Minha mãe parecia prestes a começar um sermão de algumas horas quando disse que resolvi passar um tempo em Konoha. Tinha ficado quase um ano em Suna sem vir a cidade torrar sua paciência ou fazê-la passar por alguma "vergonha" na frente dos familiares. Como se eu fosse algum tipo de garota rebelde, nas palavras dela: "deveria tomar consciência e ir trabalhar, ter uma família e sossegar a rebeldia". Desliguei pouco depois com a desculpa de mal tempo.

Isso por que eu nem contei sobre ter largado meu emprego depois de apenas dois meses.

Silêncio.

\- Mito, tem alguma coisa que você precisa?

Escutei ela andar e mexer em algo do outro lado da linha.

\- Os tios sabem que você planeja voltar para a casa deles? - A voz dela parecia neutra, mas ainda identifiquei algo.

Não me espantei que ela soubesse dos meus planos. Pior que eu tentei esconder nas conversas algum pista, mas Mito tem uma maneira de perceber o ambiente e detalhes até melhor do que eu. Também me conhecia desde pequena, o que pode ter ajudado muito. Saí da cadeira enquanto colocava a bolsa no ombro. O sono poderia ficar para depois.

\- Na verdade, eu ia fazer uma surpresa e caso minha mãe me expulsasse aos chutes, iria procurar alguma pousada.

\- Você realmente não se importa muito consigo não é? - Ela perguntou dando uma risadinha.

Sorri enquanto observava meu reflexo em uma ótica depois que sai do café. Meu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo para esconder que não o lavava faziam três dias e apesar das minhas olheiras, a maquiagem tinha disfarçado muito bem. Se importar comigo? Na medida do possível, nunca apareço desarrumada em público e muito menos não me esqueço de ir ao médico. Talvez não tenha muita ambição de comprar coisas, mas... Coloquei os óculos escuros (fazia muito Sol com essa chuva, eu sei) e caminhei na direção da saída do aeroporto.

\- E qual a intenção da sua ligação, dear Mito? Além de saber do que vou fazer.

A resposta não veio tão rápida quanto eu queria, na verdade foi bem mais vaga do que esperado. Fiquei preocupada com sua respiração e antes que perguntasse algo novamente a resposta veio:

\- Eu estou com uma pequena complicação e gostaria de uma visita sua por aqui. Tem um motorista te esperando na saída do aeroporto.

A voz dela tinha tomado um tom profissional, o que significava que não era nada relacionado a problemas financeiros ou algo do tipo. Suspirei sem muita opção, eu poderia rejeitar e ir direto para casa, mas corria o risco de ficar do lado de fora, então não fazia mal nenhum ir visitá-la.

\- Tudo bem, eu estou indo.

\- Obrigada. Espero você. - Ela desliga.

No caminho para a saída tento não esbarrar em ninguém. O motorista estava do outro lado da rua com um pequeno cartaz com o meu nome, ele parecia cansado de esperar e me cumprimentou assim que me aproximei. Coitado.

A distância do aeroporto para o bairro dos mais ricos de Konoha não ficava muito longe. Os Senju não moravam necessariamente no bairro em si, mas depois dele, perto de um pequeno riacho que passava depois das mansões das famílias poderosas da cidade, ao oeste ficava uma reserva florestal e do outro lado um dos centros históricos e turísticos.

Não era a maior casa da redondeza, mas certamente era a maior propriedade. Os portões feitos de uma madeira nobre (e de reflorestamento, como gostava de frisar a antiga de falecida matriarca da família) dava acesso a uma pequena rua que passava por algumas pequenas casas dos antigos criados e tinha os postes acesos por que era fim da tarde. Até mesmo as árvores tinham sido estrategicamente plantadas e a mansão em todo o seu estilo que mesclava alguns detalhes ocidentais com orientais ficava a poucos metros perto de um jardim. Não existia uma fonte, mas uma grande árvore antiga que ficava pouco antes da entrada rodeada de flores que duravam até mesmo no inverno, segundo boatos.

Foram poucas às vezes em que eu pude ir a mansão principal e não tinha sido diferente a reação. Ainda podia ficar maravilhada.

Mito estava na porta me esperando com um sorriso em seu rosto lindo. Nós duas tínhamos a mesma altura e apesar dela ser alguns anos mais velha do que eu, parecíamos ter a mesma idade. Não éramos as primas mais próximas na infância, nossas mães eram tão rígidas conosco que quase nunca brincamos juntas realmente. Exceto que eu quase nunca ligava para as ameaças da minha, enquanto Mito sempre fora uma menina comportada. Apenas na adolescência entre umas festas aqui e outros pedidos de pizza em noites deprimentes que nos aproximamos.

\- É tão bom ver você! - Ela disse animada me abraçando.

Sorri sincera e empolgada de encontrá-la novamente depois de um ano.

\- Digo o mesmo.

Nós duas nos encaramos por algum momento até ela desviar o olhar. Não perguntei nada e deixei que ela me guiasse pela casa.

Era esplêndida, quase nada tinha mudado desde o jantar de casamento. Exceto talvez por alguns detalhes, quadros, tapetes menos escuros e menos tradicionais. Talvez mudado um pouco.

Quando dei por mim estávamos na suíte principal. Um lugar que basicamente era o tamanho do apartamento dos meus pais. Tinha uma sala muito bonita com um quadro de flores de lado e grandes janelas do outro. Sem contar as poltronas cor de creme ou marrons claras, que seja. Não era o meu forte decoração, mas eu sabia quando alguns móveis eram muito melhores do que os seus.

Mito me apontou para uma das poltronas e sentei. Depois ofereceu chá, mas acabei recusando. Observei minha prima caminhar de um lado para o outro, o cabelo liso ruivo solto ia até a cintura, as roupas eram bem casuais e o rosto estava preocupado.

\- Você deve imaginar por que te chamei aqui... - Ela comentou parando e apertando as mãos.

\- Eu imagino o que seja. Duas hipóteses na verdade e uma delas com poucas chances de acontecer. - Disse afundando no sofá e levantando o queixo.

Minha prima não disse nada, mas suspirou.

\- Quantos meses? - Perguntei com um sorrisinho e ela fez uma careta, antes de sentar.

Para minha surpresa o céu nublado começou a se movimentar lá fora e eu pude observar o início de uma segunda chuva.

\- Qual era a outra hipótese? Um amante?

\- Nah, algum tipo de coisa ilegal. Talvez um plano de fuga com parte do dinheiro dos Senju.

Observei ela arregalar os olhos por um momento, mas depois pareceu considerar e balançar a cabeça rindo.

\- Mas custaria sua reputação e dos Uzumaki, o que significa que teria que ser muito discreta e por isso minha ajuda...

Mito deu uma risada sem muita graça agora e tentou relaxar no sofá em meio às almofadas.

\- Não conta o fato de eu estar completamente apaixonada por Hashirama?

Dei de ombros sorrindo e ela continuou:

\- Você pode ficar aqui comigo por uns meses? Eu não me sinto muito... Confiante. - A voz dela saiu muito baixa, aquilo me assustou um pouco. Mito era uma pessoa decidida e descobrimos que a parte comum da nossa criação era sempre aceitar as consequências disso. Digo, das nossas decisões.

Levantei da poltrona e sentei na sua frente, no chão, para segurar suas mãos.

\- Ayame ambas conhecemos o histórico de saúde da nossa família e ter filhos não é exatamente algo muito fácil. - Ela começou. - Eu sei que é pedir demais para você ficar por aqui, mas apesar do meu marido ser atencioso e amável, ele passa muito tempo fora desde que assumiu o cargo de Hokage. Não ter a mamãe aqui também é tão difícil. E a maior parte das minhas amigas precisa cuidar das suas próprias famílias ou negócios e...

\- Eu sou basicamente a mais desocupada. - Falei sorrindo sem me sentir ofendida.

\- E a mais próxima. - Ela disse com os olhos brilhantes. - Essa casa é grande e longe demais, mas se você puder, pelo menos, me visitar no final de semana, eu sei que precisa trabalhar e...

Lá fora um trovão a calou. Não parecia um sinal de que eu deveria sair dali naquele momento, então dei de ombros e continuei com um sorriso.

\- Bem, eu não tenho um lugar mesmo para morar e nem emprego fixo...

Não disse mais nada por que fui esmagada por um abraço. Apesar de achar que aquilo era o tipo de decisão que provavelmente ia me acrescentar no número de broncas que iria levar dos meus pais por não ter ido atrás de resolver minha vida. Não era como se eu fosse ficar ali para sempre.


	3. conversas de dentro (3)

**conversas de dentro (3)**

Não era muita gente que conhecia os habitantes da Mansão Senju. A mídia tinha suas imagens e características favoritas para essas pessoas e possivelmente bem distorcidas em alguns pontos. Como, por exemplo, Tobirama ser um playboy nos bastidores, Mito era uma esquentada e Hashirama um cara muito sério. Não posso negar que minha prima tem seus momentos de raiva, mas todo mundo tem. Hashi provavelmente é sério mesmo quanto aos aspectos do trabalho, mas na maior parte do tempo é um cara simpático que fica muito animado com invenções e plantas (muito mesmo). Tobirama poderia até ser meio playboy, mas não no sentido mostrado. Quer dizer, ele diz que tem uma namorada, mas nunca vi os dois juntos.

Era um daqueles dias que o tempo estava bom para tomar um chá do lado de fora e um dos raros períodos que o Hokage tira folga. Apesar disso os irmãos Senju conversavam sobre a empresa da família e uma provável necessidade de ampliar o mercado para uma cidade vizinha. Hashi depois de um tempo passou a tentar mudar de assunto. Enquanto isso Mito e eu conversávamos sobre o seu trabalho.

\- Ainda não fiz o pedido de licença. - Ela falou calma e observando o marido. - Não contei para os meus colegas. As pesquisas estão em um ponto chave e não posso deixá-los sozinhos.

Suspirei. Apesar de entender, existiam dúvidas sobre o andamento da gravidez.

\- Mito você deve se lembrar de momentos em momentos, mas ainda não saíram os resultados. Pode ser uma gravidez de risco e...

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - Os ombros dela caíram um pouco. - Na verdade eu me lembro disso o tempo todo.

Passei a mão nas suas costas e apesar de ficar preocupada achei importante que ela podia falar sobre aquilo comigo. Não era como se o tempo todo se abria para as pessoas, ela tinha uma postura de passar segurança e normalmente era Mito quem assumia o papel de alguém que dá apoio.

Os problemas dos Uzumaki começaram décadas atrás com a competição de laboratórios e pesquisas aumentando. Mesmo sendo um dos pioneiros nas descobertas científicas era alvo de espiões e pessoas interessadas em roubar patentes. Depois por algum motivo (que muitos, inclusive eu, acredita ser decorrência de produtos químicos usados) os homens da família passaram a ter uma vida mais curta do que antes, com pré-disposição para doenças e as mulheres apesar de viver muito mais e assumirem boa parte das chefias da família começaram a ter dificuldade com gravidez. Tanto que a maioria tem no máximo dois filhos, mesmo que isso condiz com o controle de natalidade. Não era nada oficial, mas os anciões da cidade acreditavam que era necessário.

De qualquer forma essa parte da minha família ainda é conhecida e com o apoio dos Senju conseguiu se estabilizar no resto dos anos.

\- Querida você não gostaria de comer alguma coisa? - Hashirama perguntou próximo de nós duas e quase tomei um susto.

Mito deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça. O marido pegou as mãos da esposa e beijou cada uma, antes dos dois saírem de braços dados para a entrada da cozinha, que dava para o jardim onde estávamos sentados.

Dei um sorriso os observando. Quando escutei o um "run" ao meu lado. Virei com uma expressão de interrogação para Tobirama que também observava o casal.

\- O que isso significa? - Perguntei desconfiada. Só me faltava ele vir com alguma desaprovação. Ele nunca negou que apoiava o irmão, mas tinha visto apenas um pouco da interação com Mito.

Ele virou os olhos rajados de vermelho para mim e apesar de não perceber muita coisa o Senju mais novo disse:

\- Ainda bem que esses dois se encontraram. - Depois saiu.

Tobirama não sorriu e não demonstrou nada de significativo.

Tinha minhas dúvidas se realmente entendia esse cara. Ou iria entender.

* * *

 **n/a:** hm Olá? Tem alguém ai?

O romance tá demorando um pouquinho mesmo, mas vamos ver... O que estão achando? Digam aí.

Até o próximo. Beijos


	4. mensagem para você (4)

**mensagem para você (4)**

 _Você tem uma nova mensagem..._

 **HS:**

Ainda não acredito que foi embora mesmo. Sinto sua falta. :(

 **Ayame:**

E eu não acredito que você está falando comigo depois de dois meses.

 **HS:**

São medidas de segurança. Também temos uma amizade segura e sem necessidades de contato direto.

Para sua informação passo bem. E você querida amiga?

 **Ayame:**

Diz a pessoa que se eu não almoçava junto tinha um ataque. Claro que passa bem. Tirando a paranoia e a falta de vergonha na cara.

 **HS:**

Espera. O que está acontecendo com você e toda essa agressividade? Você era a calma do time. Ou chata. Enfim.

 **HS:**

Ayame?

 **HS:**

Oiii? Não me diga que está me dando um bolo. Querida você sabe muito bem por que precisei manter a discrição. Não se pode fazer um pequeno escândalo sem proteger a minha família e a mim.

 **HS:**

Aí céus você me odeia.

 **Ayame:**

Você considerou que talvez eu esteja ocupada? No meio de um jantar importante que pode se tornar um contrato bem sucedido.

 **HS:**

Aaah você não me odeiaaa!

 **Ayame:**

Para de usar drogas.

 **HS:**

O máximo que usei foi remédio para dormir. Enfim, eu sei que no momento você está conectada com na Wifi de uma padaria. Desde quando se tenta arranjar fundos em uma padaria?

 **Ayame:**

Desde que o filho do padeiro é o dono da empresa ao lado. :)

E para com isso! Privacidade, okit?

 **HS:**

Ok, ok. Parece que o projeto está em andamento. Aguardando o convite para um emprego quando tudo estiver certo.

 **Ayame:**

Quando resolver voltar para o mundo real. Quem sabe... Agora preciso ir, não posso ficar no celular.

 **HS:**

Não sei como ficou tanto tempo conversando ainda. Enfim qualquer dia desses a gente se encontra. ;)

* * *

 _Novo email_

 **De:** senjutobirama

 **Para:** ayameee9

 **Assunto** : Jantar

Ayame,

Hoje às 19h30min no jantar teremos uma convidada. O convite foi feito sem aviso prévio, visto que ela chegou à cidade de surpresa.

A senhorita não atende as ligações da minha secretária. Envio o email para lembrar que não se atrase.

Grato,

Senju Tobirama

* * *

 **Ayame:**

Nem meu médico me chama de senhorita.

 **S. T.:**

Onde você conseguiu meu número?

 **Ayame:**

Hashi me passou para emergências e você?

 **S.T.**

Mito me passou.

 **Ayame:**

Ah. Sei. Não costumo chegar atrasada.

 **S.T.**

Você quase perdeu o casamento quando chegou trinta e seis minutos depois do horário combinado para os padrinhos e madrinhas. Mesmo sendo a madrinha principal.

 **Ayame:**

Minha amiga teve um problema sério e eu precisei levá-la ao hospital... e como você lembra quando tempo demorei?

 **Tobirama:**

Eu me lembro de tudo.

 **Ayame**

Uau. Qual era a cor do vestido da minha mãe?

 **S.T.:**

Verde com estampa quadriculada e laço branco.

 **Ayame:**

Meus deuses. Isso não é tipo informação inútil?

 **S.T.:**

Não se ele foi o mesmo que rasgou por que o seu pai pisou em cima.

 **Ayame:**

Deve ser por isso que lembra...

 **S.T.:**

Não realmente. Apenas lembro.

 **Ayame:**

Em qual colocação a empresa dos Sarutobi ficou de acordo com a arrecadação há três anos?

 **S.T.:**

Oitavo

 **Ayame:**

Cinco anos atrás?

 **S.T.:**

Décimo segundo.

 **Ayame:**

Hmm. Estou considerando acreditar no seu super poder.

 **S.T.:**

É apenas treino e dedicação.

 **Ayame:**

Eu sei. :)

* * *

 **Tobi:**

Qual o teu problema por que passa meu número para as pessoas?

 **Hashirama:**

Apenas para a Ayame e ela é da família. O que foi?

 **Tobi:**

Mas deveria ter me avisado.

 **Hashirama:**

E você avisou para ela que pegou o dela?

 **Tobi:**

Não mude de assunto. Mandei um email explicando que foi para o jantar.

 **Hashirama:**

Você mandou um email para avisar sobre o jantar? Aposto que foi uma daquelas coisas formais chatas. Qual é, sua namorada está vindo para o jantar, não precisa dessa pompa toda.

 **Tobi:**

Dan ligou, mas ela não atendeu.

 **Hashirama:**

Você mandou sua secretária ligar? A Ayame está há dois meses em casa, nossas famílias se conhecem há um tempo e não é nem para marcar uma reunião.

 **Tobi:**

Não entendo para que tudo isso.

 **Hashirama:**

Digo o mesmo irmãozinho. Deixa de ser um pé no saco. hahaha

 **Hashirama:**

Não acredito que você mandou uma foto do seu dedo. Que educação é essa? O mamãe falaria?

* * *

 **n.a.:** ok eu adoro histórias com mensagens e email. Prometo não exagerar se vocês não gostam, bjs.

p.s.: Desculpem os erros que deixei passar~


	5. jantar na mansão Senju (5) - parte 1

**jantar na mansão Senju (5) - parte 1**

Finalmente um jantar importante na mansão e infelizmente não era com um grupo de possíveis investidores. Não, tinha que ser com a ~ namorada ~ de um certo alguém. O que de certa forma não diminuía a importância, visto que ela fazia parte de uma empresa bem sucedida no desenvolvimento de softwares na cidade Suna e parecia ser alguém sóbria e inteligente. Só não tinha ideia do que ela estava fazendo por aqui e quanto tempo ficaria. Algo que logo saberemos, visto que o Hashi se empolgou com o fato do irmão ter desencalhado, ou seja, queria saber a vida toda da moça.

Soube que existia uma chance de parceira nos negócios também. Porém, prestei atenção em pouca coisa depois, a comida estava mais do que incrível. Mito tinha pessoalmente ajudado o pessoal da cozinha a fazer um salmão recheado maravilhoso que eu não comia desde que tinha ido à casa dos nossos avós há uns dez anos atrás.

Precisava segurar os suspiros e reações exageradas a cada porção, precisava manter a etiqueta. Então elogiei umas duas vezes. Apenas suspirei uma. Mas ela me enviava alguns sorrisos discretos, por que sabia se estivéssemos em outro momento já teria comido mais da metade do que ali.

Só me arrependi no final de ter tomado dois copos de vinho, podia sentir meu corpo esquentando e isso era um péssimo sinal. A minha tolerância para álcool é muito baixa.

\- Ayame, Tobirama me disse que você fez faculdade em Suna e morou lá por um tempo, espero que tenha sido uma ótima experiência. – Ela disse simpática.

Franzi a testa e não soltei um "e desde quando o Tobirama fala de mim?", mas lembrei de que ele deveria ter avisado o porquê de mais uma pessoa morando na casa dele além do irmão e da cunhada. Olhei para o dito cujo que estava do lado da namorada, mas o Senju parecia mais interessado na sua comida.

Suna tinha sido mais do que uma ótima experiência. Primeira vez fora de casa, chance de estudos, parte da cultura diferente e, claro, o momento que comecei a ganhar meu próprio dinheiro. Além de algumas amizades e pessoas marcantes. No fundo sentia um pouco de falta, mas só de não ter que me preocupar em passar protetor solar sempre e nem ter alguns colegas de trabalho me perturbando no telefone já me fazia ficar mais feliz em estar em casa.

\- Sim, foram ótimos os estudos e tive a oportunidade de aprender com alguns dos melhores professores. Os seminários e eventos organizados para a divulgação das pesquisas eram incríveis para apresentar meus trabalhos e como resultado eu pude aproveitar bastante. – Falei inicialmente séria. Depois algumas cenas que envolviam praia e frutas doces saltaram em minha mente, acabei soltando uma risadinha vergonhosa meio tonta, além das seguintes palavras: - Um Nara nunca volta o mesmo de Suna.

Virei os olhos para o prato, mas pude ver a mudança de expressão dos demais na mesa. Ótimo, agora todo mundo sabe que eu fiz muito mais do que estudar em Suna. O que não era mentira. Hashirama soltou uma risada também.

\- Deveríamos visitar Suna um dia desses, querida. – Ele deu uma piscadinha.

Mito limpou a garganta e tirou meu copo de vinho da forma mais discreta que conseguiu da mesa.

* * *

O álcool estava demorando a passar o efeito. Eu queria rir o tempo que virava para Tobirama e Kira, a namorada. Era inevitável. Não era risada de zombaria, era mais como: é tão estranho eles dois juntos. Parecem aqueles modelos de propaganda de um "casal modelo" ou algo assim. Bem arrumados, sorrindo quando deviam e ficando calados quando era certo. Não tão distantes, mas também não tão próximos.

Talvez fosse um pouco de zombaria. Um pouquinho. O que era estranho.

Por isso agradecia ao Hashirama por levar a conversa na sala de visitas. Não a dos poderosos, mas na mais bonitinha e maior que ficava perto da sala de jantar e tinha almofadas estampas com desenhos bonitos de flores. Além de alguns vasos de planta e pinturas bonitas de paisagens que custavam mais do que um carro.

\- Vocês dois são muito sérios. Deveriam fazer uma viagem junto com a gente para o País das Cachoeiras!

Eu acabei dando uma risadinha por trás do meu copo de suco, que Mito tinha trocado pelo de conhaque. Hashirama queria levar todo mundo para alguma viagem.

Tobirama revirou os olhos para o irmão, enquanto Kira sorria.

\- Você também está convidada, Ayame! – Hashirama disse animado levantando a mão com um sinal positivo e um sorriso brilhante. Mito logo vai tirar a bebida dele também.

\- Agradeço pelo convite, mas não quero atrapalhar a viagem de casais.

\- Ué pensei que você estava namorando aquele sujeito de Suna. – Hashi pareceu um pouco desanimado.

Ele só sabe da minha vida amorosa por que sendo sincera gosta de saber da vida dos outros. Por mais que não conte detalhes, conhece muita gente que conhecem outras pessoas e também conversava comigo quando tem algum tempinho, mas se estava em casa nos últimos dias ficava mais com a esposa.

\- Não era nada sério. – Falei colocando meu copo na mesa deixando a postura certinha de lado para me esparramar no sofá. Minha mãe teria um pequeno ataque se me visse dizendo aquilo e sentada daquele jeito.

Ouvi "tsc" vindo do irmão mais novo e quase mandei o dedo do meio para ele se não fosse pela visita. Não era como se nós dois nos odiássemos. Era uma questão de irritação um com outro. Primeiro por que ele não aprovava alguns dos meus comportamentos em casa (talvez alguns relacionados a trabalho também), da mesma forma que eu não aprovava o fato dele os julgar. Tobirama tem sua postura séria e não gosta de ser contrariado se não for por um bom motivo, sem contar que gostava das coisas do jeito certo e de mandar no que podia. Pelo que eu observava.

Porém, sendo quem sou não aguento ficar muito tempo séria e da mesma maneira, uso isso para o trabalho e encontros formais. Era uma convidada na casa dos Senju, sabia meu lugar, mas sendo Hashirama quem era quando deixava a formalidade de lado não tinha como ser pior do que ele. O cara era responsável, mas era um brincalhão nas horas vagas e fazia muito mais barulho que uma britadeira e a primeira coisa que disse para mim foi "Sinta-se em casa!". Podia ser uma mera fala, mas minha família leva isso muito a sério, assim como os Senju.

Então Tobirama é um pé-no-saco com todo mundo, isso era óbvio. Às vezes eu nem me dou o trabalho de revidar, mas era irritante e ao contrário do Hashirama eu não conseguia aceitar tão fácil. Agora eu me pergunto, como a Kira conseguiu?

Olhei para o meu copo e fiquei pensado, ainda bem que não abri mais a boca... Precisava fazer alguma coisa da minha vida.

* * *

 **n.a.:** Eae? Como vocês podem ver a Ayame gosta muito de dar conta da vida dos outros também, mesmo que indiretamente. Enfim, ainda estamos na casa, mas daqui a pouco tem outros lugares, vamos com calma. O que estão achando? Posto a parte 2 logo logo.

Desculpem os erros! Só eu estou revisando no momento. :x

Beijos e até


	6. jantar na mansão Senju (6) - parte 2

**pós-jantar na mansão Senju(6) – parte 2**

Acordei xingando com uma dor de barriga e corri sonolenta para o banheiro. Eram mais ou menos duas horas da manhã e não podia acreditar que tinha dor de estômago. Queria poder voltar logo para a cama e descansar, mas o incômodo era muito irritante. Bufei e sai em direção da cozinha.

O corredor estava silencioso e escuro. Existiam duas partes da casa que tinham quartos. Aquela em que fica a maioria dos moradores e visitantes e uma para o quarto principal que ficava no andar de cima. Era como uma casa dentro de outra, foi a primeira coisa que eu percebi quando entrei lá algumas vezes com Mito.

Andei com os pés arrastando para a cozinha, poucas luzes ligadas e a casa banhada pela iluminação da noite. Era bem bonito. Deveria ficar acordada mais vezes de madrugada, mas as consequências de acordar duas horas da tarde seriam piores.

Cheguei onde queria e não conseguia enxergar quase nada, tateei pelo interruptor. Quando as luzes acenderam e eu quase fiquei cega, vi uma costa nua masculina e dei um grito.

\- Silêncio! Vai acordar a casa inteira. – Escutei Tobirama resmungar e virar para mim.

Ainda bem que ele não estava completamente nu, usava calças de listras pretas de um pijama, mas encarar a parte frontal sem camisa me fez desviar os olhos. Acredite eu tinha visto outros corpos bem definidos, mas foi automático. Para não levantar suspeitas continuei meu caminho para onde virei, em direção aos armários metal encomendados onde deveria ter algum tipo de chá ou comprimido.

\- Por que você não está dormindo? – Ele perguntou surpreso de forma genuína, isso não acontece muito. Eu finalmente pude virar depois do choque inicial. Ele me olhava com curiosidade e percebi que estava com um copo de vidro na mão. O conteúdo era escuro e espesso. Parecia algo nojento para se tomar e me senti mais enjoada. – Você está amarela.

\- É, eu não 'tô bem.

Continuei procurando e encontrei algumas aspirinas, remédio para pressão alta e um com alguma língua estrangeira na caixa. Será que todo mundo dessa casa é tão saudável assim?

\- O que você tem? – Ouvi Tobirama dizer atrás de mim, se aproximando.

Eu sou muito bem resolvida com meu controle, mas não posso impedir meu corpo de ter algumas reações mesmo quando estou doente. Meu coração acelerou e senti meu pescoço esquentar. Aquela palidez dele contratava um pouco com os músculos e eu não deveria achar atraente. Afastei-me um pouco antes que ele ficasse atrás de mim.

\- Uma mistura de enjoo com má digestão e dores. – Falei ajeitando a blusa que usava.

\- E você planejava tomar o que?

Encostei-me ao balcão de mármore onde ficavam algumas tigelas e encarei as cartelas. Antes de virar e encarar seus olhos desconfiados, enquanto dava de ombros. O vi pressionar a mandíbula. Ele fazia muito aquilo, o dentista dele devia ter trabalho. Tobirama bufou e abriu uma porta onde ficavam as folhas e outros ingredientes para chás.

Dessa vez nem me dei o trabalho de virar o rosto. O observei flexionar os braços enquanto procurava algo, seu nariz era um pouco estranho, mas não ficava ruim no rosto. Ele era alto o suficiente para nem precisar ficar nas pontas dos pés como eu para pegar alguma coisa no armário. Não era nada mal.

Sem dizer mais nada ele lançou um olhar de lado para mim e depois apontou para uma das cadeiras perto do balcão onde estava sua mistura esquisita. Fui me sentar enquanto o observava ligar o fogão elétrico que ficava do outro lado do balcão, uma chaleira já estava lá.

\- E você por que está acordado? Pensei que sua namorada não tinha ido.

Ele levantou a cabeça e cruzou os braços. Braços bonitos me distraíram por alguns segundos.

\- Ela foi embora depois do jantar.

A chaleira começou a apitar mais cedo do que eu esperava, ele a pegou e levou para onde eu estava. Depois foi atrás de uma xícara limpa e o sache de alguma coisa que ele despejou dentro, antes de derramar a água quente e colocar na minha frente.

\- Tome tudo sem reclamar. – Ele disse se sentando do outro lado e pegando o seu copo.

Fiz uma careta e soprei um pouco, antes de lembrar que ele tinha se esquecido de algo.

\- Colocar açúcar diminui o efeito. – Ele cortou antes mesmo de eu dizer alguma coisa.

Suspirei e assoprei de novo.

Tomei um pouco e foi inevitável fazer careta. Era forte e amargo, senti um gosto de limão com alguma coisa.

\- Vai diminuir o incômodo e depois limpar seu estômago. Se não melhorar ligue no médico amanhã à tarde. – Ele disse como se tivesse explicando para uma criança. – Mas você vai ficar bem, é uma das misturas da família.

\- Sei. – Falei baixo e tomei mais um pouco.

Ele me olhou irritado, mas não disse mais nada. Tomei até terminar e levantei da cadeira. Tobirama parecia ter um olhar vazio e percebi também que estava meio trêmulo.

\- Há quanto tempo você tem insônia? – Perguntei levando a xícara à pia para lavar.

O ouvi remexer na cadeira. Era um hipótese que fazia mais sentido naquele momento e como ele parece querer resolver tudo com chá, aquela mistura nojenta que estava tomando era algum tipo de remédio para isso.

\- Desde sempre. – Ele disse meio resmungando.

Terminei com minha xícara e virei para ele. Parecia mais cansado do que eu costumava observar, talvez o chá tivesse fazendo efeito ou ele tinha se deixado levar mais na minha presença. Tobirama e eu tinha aquilo em comum, se apresentar de uma forma para as pessoas de acordo com seu interesse. Ele era naturalmente rígido e centrado, mas não gostava de transparecer outros estados como ansioso, agitado ou cansado sem necessidade.

Aproximei-me dele e coloquei uma mão no seu ombro tenso. Fui com duas intenções, uma nada amigável e outra agradecida pelo chá, mas não deixei a primeira transparecer.

\- Isso explica muita coisa. – Disse e ele entortou a boca e pronto para responder, mas interrompi: - Obrigada pelo chá e espero que consiga dormir esta noite.

Dei uns tapinhas no seu ombro e saí, não antes de escutar:

\- Por que você dorme parecendo um mendigo?

Dessa vez eu levantei a mão e mandei o dedo do meio para ele.

* * *

 **n/a:** um dia desses eu consigo postar nos dias certos.

obrigada pelo comentário, nehayat 3 (parece que rola mesmo ashuhsaas)


	7. as mãos e os pés (7)

**as mãos e os pés (7)**

Não existia muito o que eu pudesse fazer por Mito. Às vezes, além de companhia, conversávamos e saíamos, mas não desde que voltei com o projeto e comecei a trabalhar durante quase toda a semana em um pequeno escritório alugado no centro da cidade. Não era grande coisa, mas estava começando a revisar e organizar os possíveis investidores e quem podia se interessar. Começar a concretizar uma ideia sem ter algum grande nome apoiando era quase impossível. Mesmo que minha conta bancária não fosse tão ruim no momento.

 _Não conseguimos um retorno do Hyuuga. Sinto muito._ – Miss S.

Soltei um suspiro e Mito olhou por cima do meu ombro. Ela geralmente não faz isso, mas há quase quinze minutos esperávamos a sua consulta em um sofá que pinicava, seu celular descarregou e tinha esquecido o livro que lia antes. Ou seja, não tinha muito o que fazer ou falar.

\- Oh, desculpe. Foi meio automático. – Ela disse um pouco sem jeito e olhando para frente.

\- Sem problemas.

Não era como se eu tivesse grandes segredos ou escondesse alguma coisa.

A recepcionista pediu desculpas pela demora de novo. Não estava demorando tanto assim, já tinha ficado quase duas horas esperando em um pronto-socorro de Suna com a garganta fechada e febre, e uma amiga descontrolada gritando com quem quer que dissesse que não era uma emergência. Porém, não é todo dia que a mulher do Hokage e também neta da atual dona do hospital ficava esperando. A moça começava a ficar nervosa.

\- Você acha que a vovó vai dar as caras? – Perguntei depois de responder a mensagem.

\- Hm, ela tem mais o que fazer. – Mito fez uma careta. - Foi o que disse quando perguntei se podia visitá-la. Não é como se fosse o primeiro bisneto.

\- Ah, o primo Daichi, pelo menos, viveu o suficiente para passar o nome. – Disse um pouco triste. Não fomos próximos, mas era um cara legal, morreu pouco depois do casamento de Mito.

A família de minha mãe era bem numerosa cem anos atrás. Nós duas não passamos por tantas perdas quanto a matriarca da família, mas ainda era deprimente.

\- Vovó disse a mesma coisa. – Mito falou alisando a barriga. – Perdeu tantas pessoas.

\- Sim... – Falei contida e querendo mudar de assunto, mas não forcei a barra.

\- Você falou com ela desde que voltou?

Cruzei os braços e me encolhi um pouco.

\- Liguei umas duas vezes, mas acho que ainda está chateada por que não fiz Engenharia Química ou Medicina.

\- Ela consegue ser bem rancorosa às vezes.

\- A velhota vai implicar com isso toda vez que me ver. – Resmunguei fazendo uma careta.

Mito deu uma risadinha. Apesar de tudo o que tinha passado a velha Mai não queria ninguém lhe perturbando e perto dos noventa ainda administrava o hospital. Conversamos um pouco sobre isso até que uma jovem senhora médica pequenina e magra apareceu, fez uma pequena referência e pediu desculpas pela demora. Levantei junto com minha prima para o consultório, mas ela impediu.

\- Desculpe, mas dessa vez quero ir sozinha.

Nós duas nos encaramos. Seu olhar era firme e apesar de ser uma escolha dela, não entendia. Eram os resultados de alguns exames importantes e dependendo do que fosse podiam ser pessimistas, não saberia o que dizer, mas queria estar ao seu lado.

Insisti um pouco, mas Mito levantou a mão e saiu. Sentei para esperar. Queria realmente fazer algo por ela, mas era meio difícil.

* * *

Na volta de carro, com o motorista, - motorista, sério - o tipo de situação que não deveria me acostumar quando voltasse a minha rotina comum, Mito comentou esfregando as mãos:

\- Recebi praticamente os mesmos avisos de uma gravidez comum, mas não posso me movimentar tanto assim. O que é terrível por que tem uma festa a ser realizada e tanta papelada no laboratório. Preciso terminar de arrumar...

\- Posso ajudar no que for preciso. – Falei olhando para ela de canto de olho. A postura perfeita e o rosto preocupado. – Mas eu sei que você tem colegas de trabalho e conhece organizadores de festas. Não vá exagerar.

\- Sim, só que preciso acompanhar tudo isso. – Dessa vez os ombros caíram um pouco.

\- Não se preocupe, vamos dar um jeito. Se for preciso cancelamos agora mesmo. – Puxei o celular.

\- Não, não!

Ela segurou meu braço sem me olhar.

\- Sua saúde é mais importante do que eventos sociais.

Guardei o celular no bolso da calça e quando me virei ela finalmente me encarava.

\- Por que não pede ajuda para a vovó ou pro Hashi com o projeto?

Nós já tínhamos comentado aquilo por cima, mas nunca tinha respondido de forma direta. Era meio complicado, mas não difícil. E por ajuda, leia-se: dinheiro. Senti um pequeno aperto que depois foi acompanhado por uma súbita ansiedade, fui pega desprevenida. Respirei fundo e respondi:

\- Vou pedir parceria no momento certo, não quero construir tendo nas costas a família. Quero que as pessoas invistam por que acreditam.

\- Entendo, e acredito em você, mas sabe... É um caminho difícil.

Com isso ela pressionou de leve a mão no meu braço e me presenteou com um dos seus sorrisos brilhantes. Sabia que por dentro, parecia impossível no momento. Retribui por um tempo até Mito começar a apertar meu braço para valer.

\- Ei vai arrancar meu braço? – Falei tentando soltar quando ela começava a grunhir de dor. Dessa vez não foi ansiedade, senti perder o chão. – O que você tem? Me diz!

\- Câimbra, câimbra.

Suspirei aliviada, mas ainda sentindo meu braço ser quase arrancado.

\- Tudo bem aí? – O motorista, Nakamura, perguntou preocupado.

\- Tudo bem. – Respondi e virei para Mito. – Vamos, onde é?

\- PÉS!

A voz era aflita enquanto ela tentava mexer os dedos dentro das sapatilhas azuis. Perguntei se resolveu alguma coisa e como resposta eu recebi outro grunhido. O motorista queria parar o carro e mandei continuar, não estávamos muito longe. Destravei o cinto de segurança e me abaixei para pegar as pernas dela.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Mito perguntou com a voz fina e tentando me impedir.

\- Te ajudando.

Ela tentou me impedir em vão, depois de soltar seu cinto - era perigoso, mas não ia demorar - coloquei os seus pés nas minhas pernas, tirei os sapatos e comecei a massageá-los. Ok, não é tipo de coisa que qualquer um faria com facilidade, mas não me importava muito.

Quando virei para o lado vi minha prima vermelha como um pimentão e não consegui segurar a risada, o que a fez cobrir o rosto com as mãos e resmungar. Era quase um dejávu de quando éramos mais jovens e cuidei dela depois de uma intoxicação alimentar.

\- Ah, Ayame você é terrível. – Ela falou entre as mãos. – Como pode fazer essas coisas do nada? Meus pés devem estar...

\- Não é a primeira vez que uma amiga minha precisa de massagem durante a gravidez. – Disse rindo e lembrando-me da mesma amiga que gritou por mim em um hospital para conseguir atendimento. Só que na época tinha um creme por perto. – Não pago conta de energia, ou de água há meses. Por enquanto, alivio suas câimbras.

O tom era de brincadeira e faria aquilo morando ou não na sua casa, mas no fundo era cada vez mais difícil aceitar a mordomia em que estava vivendo. Sabia que não ia ficar para sempre e que era bem-vinda, mas dava para ouvir a voz da minha mãe de fundo brigando comigo e no mundo real quando a mesma ligava para mim.

Mito me abraçou, quase me deixando sem fôlego. Entre um soluço contido disse:

\- Obrigada e desculpe. – Sua voz era baixa. - Não acredito na sorte em que tenho de ter alguém na família que também é minha melhor amiga.

Uzumaki Mito precisa por vezes agir muito formal na presença da maioria das pessoas, por tudo o que a envolve e a expõe, desde o trabalho, ser esposa do Hokage, ser a Uzumaki mais conhecida depois da avó e agora futura mãe. Não se anula em detrimento disso, fala do que acredita e a sua opinião, mas às vezes por diversas pressões não consegue relaxar e se deixar levar, principalmente nos últimos anos.

Meu coração aqueceu com as suas palavras e segurei as lágrimas. Só ela para me deixar emotiva em um momento daqueles.

Também não acreditava na minha sorte.

* * *

 **n/a:** Inicialmente este capítulo parecia ser bem simples na minha cabeça, mas a Mito e a Ayame tem uma amizade de longa data. Não começou exatamente na infância como foi dito, mas as duas são amigas-irmãs, e é difícil fazer jus a isso, mas precisava e preciso aprofundar um pouco mais.

Nos outros capítulos com algumas revelações vão fazer mais sentido certas palavras.

Desculpem qualquer erro.

Até

p.s.: obrigada Nehayat!


	8. certa manhã (8)

**certa manhã (8)**

Existem algumas rotinas que Tobirama segue nas manhãs dos dias úteis que não são propositais, mas que acabaram se tornando regulares. Acordar e colocar o relógio para tocar dez minutos depois, mesmo sabendo que não iria voltar a dormir. Levantar, se espreguiçar, resmungar alguma coisa sobre querer dormir, ir ao banheiro e depois tomar um banho. Pegar a roupa escolhida, que normalmente é uma camisa e uma calça social, além de uma gravata que não gosta de usar, mas precisa em dias de reuniões, o relógio com a pulseira de couro azul e...

\- SENHORITA NARA!

Depois de ouvir o grito meio esquisito, Tobirama suspirou irritado. Não podia acreditar que depois de quase dois meses acordando sem ser perturbado, não que ele dormisse muito, teria que lidar com mais esse incômodo. Ele olhou para o relógio. Eram oito e dez da manhã, o que significava que quem quer seja a alma gritando por Ayame deveria desistir. Ela não acordava antes das onze, algo que percebeu depois da única semana em que ela tomou café com seus anfitriões. Apesar de que nos finais de semana às vezes tomava café da manhã com eles, mas sempre muito sonolenta e com o cabelo preso de qualquer jeito, falando só o necessário.

Ele sentiu um pequeno puxão na nuca. Talvez fosse algo importante.

No corredor, iluminado apenas pela luz solar, uma jovem muito alta e magra vestida com roupas esportivas batia três portas depois da sua. Parecia desesperada carregando um tablet e alguns cadernos.

\- Senhorita! Nós temos menos de uma hora para a reunião! – Choramingou. - Foi remarcada três vezes!

A garota continuava a bater e só percebeu que Tobirama estava perto quando limpou a garganta. Dando um passo para trás desajeitada e surpresa, a jovem ficou muito vermelha ao ver quem era e abriu a boca para pedir desculpas, mas foi interrompida.

\- É um encontro importante? – Ele perguntou sério.

\- Sim... Ela pode fechar um novo contrato com a antiga empresa que trabalhava com aplicativos e ter um novo fundo para... – A voz da garota saiu um pouco embargada, depois fez uma reverência. – Desculpe por perturbá-lo, Senhor Senju. A senhora Mito me deixou entrar e...

\- Quem é você? – Ele perguntou genuinamente curioso.

\- Mikoshiba Sara. Sou a assistente pessoal e auxiliar da Aya... senhorita Nara. – Sara respondeu rápido.

Tobirama estreitou os olhos a analisaou rapidamente. Ela parecia muito casual para ser uma assistente pessoal, mas vindo de Ayame até tinha algum sentido, também achou estranho a mulher ter uma. Sabia vagamente que tinha voltado a trabalhar em algo, imaginava que fosse relacionado a empresa que Sara se referia, mas talvez estivesse errado.

O Senju olhou para a porta e experimentou a maçaneta. Abriu com um clique.

Entrou no quarto que estaria praticamente escuro, se não fosse pelas luzes do relógio e o pouco que vinha da parte de baixo da cortina. Era um dos cômodos grandes de hóspedes, com papel de parede branco de formas claras e clássicas. Tinha uma cama de casal do lado esquerdo com dois criados-mudos e abajures, um pequeno sofá sob a janela e de frente para a porta, um amotoado de roupas e papéis era visível e fez Tobirama franzir a testa. Não tinha um cesto em algum lugar? Do lado direito um guarda-roupa grande de madeira, a porta do banheiro e uma escrivaninha cheia de livros com um computador meio aberto. Não havia quadros e nem outros acessórios em cima da mesa. Estranhamente ele esperava ter mais alguns detalhes da atual ocupante.

O Senju caminhou calmo até a cama, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em alguns sapatos no canto. O quarto não era tão bagunçado quanto ele esperava, era mais desorganizado. Mesmo as roupas estavam apenas em um canto do sofá e a maioria dobrada.

Porém quando ele olhou para a cama, viu a "bagunça". Junto com a dona dormindo, meio enrolada no lençol com a boca aberta e parte do cabelo cheio no rosto. Era a visão de alguém que certamente não parecia que ia acordar tão cedo. Também era certo alguém que parecia desfrutar do sono. No fundo ele sentiu uma estranha ponta de vontade de sorrir, e também "há quanto não conseguia dormir assim?".

Suspirando o homem pensou nas possibilidades. Jogar água, visto que gritos não a acordam, mas isso iria dar mais trabalho para a empregada. Então foi em direção à janela, abriu as cortinas de uma vez. Virou para ver se fez algum resultado, mas foi apenas o suficiente para ter uma visão das suas costas enquanto ela se mexia. Não foi uma visão nada ruim, ela usava um short curto velho e uma camisa de botões preta que subiu um pouco. Ayame não tinha herdado todas as ditas boas características dos Uzumakis, tirando o quadril um pouco largo, mas ela tinha os braços e pernas meio compridas dos Nara e pareciam estranhamente flexíveis. Tobirama acreditava ser deles, ainda que tenha visto poucos integrantes dessa família. A pele ainda bronzeada pela temporada em Suna parecia refletir com a luz do Sol e o Senju se pegou admirando por mais segundos do que deveria, tinha há visto antes assim, mas parecia diferente pela manhã. Até ver Sara se aproximar da cama.

Pressionando o maxilar ele chegou perto da cama e puxou os lençóis que estavam enrolados nas pernas de Ayame, que se ajeitou um pouco, mas ainda não acordou. Um pouco relutante balançou um dos seus ombros.

A mulher dormia feito uma pedra e Sara parecia mais ainda desesperada olhando da chefe para o Senju.

Com outro suspiro de irritação. Tobirama a pegou em seus braços e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ayame era bem mais pesada do que ele imaginava, o tamanho engava.

Ele iria usar o último recurso. A cabeça dela pendeu para um lado e continuava com a boca aberta. Tobirama sentiu uma vontade insana de rir, não era nem de perto como imaginava que ia começar o dia. Outro motivo era que não imaginava tão cedo um cenário em que a carregava nos braços. Ignorou quando sentiu seu peito aquecer.

Sara ficou mais agitada.

\- Senhor, eu acho que não é uma boa ideia.

Mas Tobirama não escutou e a colocou devagar na banheira do banheiro de azulejos quadriculados rosas e louça branca. Ela se contrastava com o local e ainda dormia calmamente agora com a boca fechada.

O Senju quase desistiu da ideia quando olhou para seu rosto de novo, mas viu a hora no relógio e apertou o botão da ducha, que foi direto nas pernas.

Ayame acordou gritando e com os olhos castanhos arregalados. Olhava para os lados desesperada e procurava apoio para subir. Viu Sara tão surpresa quanto ela e Tobirama sem muita expressão no rosto a encarando.

\- MAS QUE MERDa! – Ayame começou gritando e levando o braço direto para o seu vizinho de quarto, que percebeu o seu movimento e desviou.

O Senju levantou do jeito mais "sofisticado" que conseguiu e olhou para Ayame meio ensopada e totalmente enfurecida. Não se incomodou com o olhar assassino, até por que entendia o motivo da raiva.

\- Você tem um compromisso. Importante. – Ele disse sério.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber o que responder e para a sua surpresa e de Tobirama, ele deu um sorriso de lado antes de sair do banheiro.

Na sua cabeça ainda se lembrando dos gritos de irritação e da expressão de Ayame. Tobirama tinha certeza que enlouquecerá. Aquele não era o tipo de comportamento que teria com uma convidada ou com qualquer pessoa (talvez Hashirama). Enquanto trocava a gravata o Senju ignorou sua falta de arrependimento, era por uma boa razão e voltou para sua rotina de arrumar com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. A manhã tinha começado de forma diferente.

Durante o café, sem a presença da convidada encharcada e sua assistente, que saíram antes, virou-se para Mito e perguntou, sem esconder o interesse:

\- No que exatamente Ayame está trabalhando?

* * *

 **n/a:** Ok, o que acharam da narração assim? Mais ou menos no ponto de vista do Tobirama? Comecei a fanfic em primeira pessoa, mas sempre me vinham cenas em outra que não cabiam na visão da Ayame. Gosto de escrever dos dois jeitos, mas às vezes fica cansativo um só POV.

Aah obrigadaa Nehayat! Sim, espero ainda escrever melhor sobre a amizade delas!

Planejo fazer uma nova revisão nos capítulos em um futuro, para editar os erros, mas não vou sair apagando todos os capítulos, também vou continuar postando.

bjs


End file.
